Me Time
by Orwell is watching-xoxo
Summary: Dana Faraday enjoyed being a housewife, especially with the leisure time that came with sending her son off to school and her husband to work. Sometimes though, she wishes that Vince would just leave her alone. Vince/Dana request fic.


**Remember way back when, when this little fandom was just spreading its wings? How everyone was complaining about the numerous Vinwell fics and not enough Dana/Vince? Well, here. Just to shut everyone up, I'll prove that a very adamant Vinwell shipper can write a Dana/Vince fanfic. **

**I own nothing; not even my own sanity at this point. I gave it up to my muses and it's now in a jar sitting on top of the mantle. **

_**Me Time**_

Dana Faraday enjoyed many things in life; she enjoyed being a mom, she enjoyed being a wife, and she most certainly enjoyed her leisure time that she had in between those roles. While Vince was at work and Trip was at school, she would often curl up on the couch and watch a few Lifetime movies. Maybe listen to a few of her favorite pop hits on the radio. Any time she could get in without hearing _sweetheart_ or _mom _was time well spent in her mind.

On the days such as holidays and weekends, the former law student knew that she was just screwed. Her _darling _husband would come in at exactly the wrong time when she was watching her movies and Trip would come in on her favorite verse of a song. Sometimes they even started a tag team. Dana figured that it was all to either make her go mad or seriously piss her off.

After a while, though, days off didn't come often for Vince. The PCPD put the strawberry blonde's husband to work and gave him little time off anymore. She thought that he really deserved a day off or so, but hadn't really thought too much into it until the time off actually came around. As Dana looked back on it, she sincerely wished that she would have known how much she would come to regret that thought.

-0-

The first strike against Vince began when Dana was trying to watch a movie. She agreed to let her husband sit down with her on the couch and snuggle, but _only _if he kept his trap shut up until commercial breaks. However, knowing how dense the police officer can be, would he _really _listen?

Absolutely not.

The only sounds that had been coming from the living room had been the TV; it was a comfortable atmosphere, despite the sad movie that was being shown on the screen. Dana had a box of tissues handy and had been using her husband as a pillow throughout the movie. Everything was fine until Vince decided to open his mouth.

"Dana?" he began, not realizing just how severely he would be begging for his life to be over in the next few minutes.

"Not now, dear," the strawberry blonde murmured, her eyes still glued onto the TV. It was a wonder how well she could see the screen, seeing how full her eyes were with unshed tears.

"Can't you find something else to watch? Something that _doesn't _make you cry," the police man asked, genuinely concerned.

Dana gawked at her husband, inwardly cursing at him for ruining the movie experience. "The point of these movies is to make you cry. When you watch them, it's halfway expected for it to be either a tearjerker or a really cheesy, low-budget movie."

Vince grinned a bit sheepishly, sensing that he needed to shut up. His wife had a system for when he was away at work. And if she was used to it one way, she was pretty cranky when she had to deal with another.

The strawberry blonde smiled to herself as her husband pulled her closer and secured her against his chest as the movie went on.

-0-

Strike two could have been easily avoided. Vince knew that his wife had her favorite songs that, if you walked in while it was playing, you best shut your mouth until it was over. The sandy blonde had come into his and Dana's bedroom to talk to her about… something. He had forgotten all about what he wanted to talk about when he noticed that she had her headphones in. That was a sign that she needed to be left alone and if she saw him with his deer in the headlights look… Vince couldn't help but cringe.

The former law student was never one to sing out loud, but she mumbled the lyrics from time to time and hummed to her heart's content. She sat on her side of the bed with her iPod in her lap. She also was working on a word search puzzle. Oh the boring things you got to do when your son was at school and your husband… well; your husband was a blockhead.

Dana caught her husband from the corner of her eye, no matter how still he was trying to be. At that moment, the police officer wished that he had invested in those running shoes that he was worried about when Trip was born…

Vince waved back at his wife, another sheepish grin in place. What else could he do? He was screwed either way. "Hi Dana," he greeted, scared for his life.

The strawberry blonde paused her iPod and cleared her throat. "Yes my _darling _husband? What can I do for you?" she asked, straining a smile.

"I- I forgot," the sandy blonde began nervously. He leaned against the doorframe, shifting from one foot to another. "I'll just… go," Vince added as he flew out of their bedroom at record speed.

Dana flopped down against her pillow and used her book as a cover for her face. Her husband was going to be the death of her, she was sure of it.

-0-

By the beginning of the afternoon, three strikes had been issued against poor Vince. His wife was standing at the counter fixing both of them lunch, all while watching a favorite TV show of hers. When the cop came into the kitchen to see if she needed any help, he just happened to pick the worst possible time.

"Hey sweetheart," Vince spoke as he came in the kitchen. Dana greeted him with a peck on the lips and went back to the TV screen.

The curly haired blonde sat down at the counter on the opposite side of his wife and looked down at what she was fixing. "You need some help?"

"Not right now," Dana began distractedly, glancing from the cutting board to the TV. "Thanks anyway, honey," she took a moment to spare him a genuine smile.

For a moment, Vince thought he was back in her good graces. Of course, that was up until the point that he decided to talk again.

"So I was thinking—" he started, but quickly trailed off as he noticed his wife cutting her eyes over at him.

"Not right now you aren't. Now hush, mister. Or you'll be in the doghouse for the rest of eternity," Dana warned her husband.

"But we don't have a doghouse—"

The former law student narrowed her eyes again. "I'll shove you into the neighbor's doghouse, how about that?"

Vince clamped his mouth shut. She was serious, by God. Maybe he should go visit Trip at school…

As the cop left the room, yet again, Dana let out a rough sigh. Maybe she should just forget trying to do things for herself all together. After the strawberry blonde finished cooking for the two of them, she padded back into the living room and sat down next to him. She could tell that her husband was nervous, but that faded away as she handed him his plate and gave him another kiss.

**And done. This was my first venture into Dana/Vince, despite the little bit I put into a Vinwell fic last year. Leave me a review and let me know what you thought. **


End file.
